


Don't Get Too Close to the Dark

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angel Thomas, Angel!Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Violence, Wing Kink, Wings, human!newt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is an angel captured by a group of humans for information. He is tortured for a whole month before the boy in charge takes it upon himself to get what they need. This boy is much kinder than Thomas's old assaulter, and he soon questions his loyalty. Will Thomas give up and give the humans information just for this one human boy's kindness and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming echoed throughout the building. Loud, distressed screaming that would make anyone's skin crawl. The screaming held innocence, because the one doing it screamed like they've never screamed before in their life. 

Metal hit against metal as the boy tries to escape the chains to escape the pain. The blade crossed across his body like whips and it made tears shed. His eyes were watery as he tries to keep strong. His attacker was relentless. Swift movements were made to reach every piece of skin he had left. 

"Tell me what your plans are featherboy, or I swear I will make it so you have no skin left," these words are hissed in his ear, making him whimper. Sweat drops on his eyes making him squint. He felt blood running down his face as well, and he didn't know how long he has left. He screams when the blade is forced inside his stomach again causing blue light to shoot out. 

Just one litle turn of the blade, and his pain would vanquish...

Laughter enters his ear. 

"If you think you're getting out of this that easy, you are just plain stupid." 

He cries as the blade is taken out of him. 

He wished that Jeff hadn't left him. He wished he hadn't been so foolish to chase after a dog. A dog was what got him here. A dog was a trap, and he was led straight into it. He was only trying to play with it, when suddenly a circle of holy fire is surrounding him and he knew he was in huge trouble. He was just trying to do his job. He was just trying to keep watch for his brothers and sisters. He wanted to fit in. He wanted to make his family proud, but he only disappointed them by getting kidnapped by these humans, or what his family called 'hairless apes'. 

He cries hard when something metal is clamped onto a fingernail, and starts to pull. Hard. Pain erupted up his hand and up his arm and he could only shake in his restraints. It was excruciating pain that he hasn't ever felt before. He didn't know one could be in so much pain, but he was proven wrong. 

"If you don't tell me your family's plans, I will order your wings to come out." 

His eyes widen letting tears stream down his face as he comprehends the threat. He whimpers loudly and he shakes his head madly. His wings start to tremble and he hopes this human won't force his wings to be visible. 

"Please not my wings please not my wings please not my wings-" he cries over and over until he's brutally stopped with a slap across his face. He scrunches up his face in fear as his attacker leans over him to where his face was only a few inches away from his own. More sweat forms on his forehead. 

"First I'm going to tear your fingernails off, then your toenails, and then I'm going to make your wings solid so I can nail them to this dear chair," the attacker hisses in his face. The boy cries and moves his face so he can't look at him. His fear for the human made him miss the door opening and closing. A strong hand grips his jaw hard and he cries out at the touch. He begs for him to release him with more tears threatening to fall, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. 

"No no no no please!" he cries as he sees the assaulter reach for the metal clamps again. A voice makes him freeze. 

"Stop Gally." 

The boy found himself thanking his father for giving him mercy as he watches his attacker, Gally, put the tool away and walk away. He couldn't handle another fingernail to be ripped off. Blood was dripping already from the nailless finger. He tiredly leans his head back to find a little comfort just long enough until the new human tells his attacker to continue. 

"It's time to bring him to his cage," the new human says. "I can handle him. Go back to your station." 

The boy watches cautiously as his attacker nods and then walks out of the room. He didn't know if this was good or not. He hasn't seen the new human yet. His voice sounded sweeter and lighter than the previous human. He hopes this one will give him mercy. He had already failed his family by being vulnerable long enough to get kidnapped. He just couldn't tell these humans anything. He was taught better than that. 

He whimpers and tries to jerk away from the sudden touch of something cold on his hurt finger. The threatening tears start to fall now. He swerves his head around to find a blonde human boy kneeling in front of him cleaning his finger where the nail should be. His stomach flips when the human looks up at him. 

"I'm sorry. I had thought it would hurt less once I clean it," the human kindly explains making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't used to gentle touches. He hadn't even gotten a hug in what? Two years? His family hasn't been very affection since the war started against mankind, and he's been in this place for one month. 

He looks at the human and declares that he was the most beautiful human he's seen. Of course he hasn't seen that many humans, but this one topped them all. This boy had blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes that held no danger, his body language showed nothing alarming, and his soul is breathtaking. He winces from the pressure on his face as he smiles. 

"Why are you smiling at me after all that you've just gone through?" the human scoffs like he was crazy. 

"My father made you very beautiful." The blonde stops cleaning the finger and looks at him fully with furrowed eybrows. 

"What's your name?" he asks. Without even a second thought, the boy answers, "I believe it's easier to just call me Thomas." The blonde chuckles with a smile. 

"Well I'm going to make it even easier. I'm going to call you Tommy," the blonde declares and then gets up. Thomas was going to ask the human what his parent's named him, but then the blonde starts to pull out the metal nails out of his arms and legs that were keeping him there. He cries out and screams as the pain starts to feel like fire erupting in his body. 

Why must the humans hurt me so much? 

He shakes as all the nails are removed. Blood gushes out of the wounds, but he's not worried about that. He'll heal like he's been, but it will still feel like agony. He's pulled out of his thoughts as hands grab his bloodied shirt to pull him up making him hiss out in pain. 

"Do you think you'll be able to walk for a minute or two?" the human asks so full of concern that it made Thomas's mind flood with confusion. He nods though, and he starts to be pulled by the special handcuffs on his wrists that kept him from using his powers. These humans were smart, but surely they'd make a mistake right? 

When he's pulled into the hallway, his wings shake and his heart beats fast. Humans are everywhere and none of them are looking at him kindly. They all look at him like they want to tear him apart. He almost trips as the blonde guiding him speeds up like he wants to get away from them too. He's guided through halls, doors, and around corners until they reach one room with a big cage. The cage held just two chains attached to the floor. There was a desk outside of the cage, that Thomas didn't want to know what it was used for. The blonde goes to the small sink next to the desk and runs a rag under the tap. He hurries over to Thomas making the brunette step back in fear. The blonde looks hurt for a second.

"I'm only going to clean you up a little. You look bloody terrible." Thomas looks down at himself to observe. He had blood all over his clothes and skin. The sight made him tremble, but the pain was fading due to the metal nails being removed from his body that held what little power the handcuffs let him have. He jumps when he feels something wet press against his face, and he sees that it was the rag that was wetted down. He watches the blonde with wide, cautious eyes as he lets the human clean his face. He eyes every detail the blonde's face makes to show an expression. He smiles a little at the human. He was perfect and his soul only proved it.

He did feel better with all the sweat and blood off his face when the blonde boy is done. He tosses the dirty rag into the sink and then brings Thomas to the cage. Thomas enjoys the light touches on his back even if they were there to guide him into the cage. He turns around to look at the human who was observing him. He tilts his head at the human. The blonde closes the door and locks it. He stands there nervously for a minute until the blonde perks up.

"My name is Newt," the human squeaks out. Thomas's wings droop in awe at the human. He smiles at him. 

"Thank you for being so kind Newt," Thomas thanks him and he shakily tries to sit down on the cold ground. His body was still bruised and bloody, but he only lets himself wince just a little. He looks back at the blonde surprised that he was still there. Newt was scratching his arm watching him.

"I'm sorry about Gally. I'll make sure to never let him stay in a room alone with you again," Newt says sincerely and it made Thomas's eyes light up. He smiles wide, but only for a second when he sees the human wince at the sight. 

Was a tooth missing? Did he look that bad? 

Before he could question Newt, the blonde turns and walks out of the room leaving Thomas to his thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally comes back and Thomas doesn't know what to think when it comes to Newt.

Thomas didn't know what he was expecting from the blonde human, but he didn't expect for him to bring in Gally. 

Gally only looked more angry when he walked in, and Thomas ran away from the middle of the cage to squish himself into one of the corners. Gally laughs at the action making Thomas wrap his bloodied arms around his legs. His wounds had already healed. His power slowly worked throughout the night, and he was now just covered with his vessel's blood. 

"Pathetic." Thomas anxiously taps his fingers against his legs waiting for Gally to just leave. Newt said he wouldn't let him get him. 

His hope was put down when he sees Gally reach for some of the tools on the desk. One was a machete that was long as his arm, something that looked like a helmet, and a bunch of thick nails. 

"No no no!" Thomas whimpers as Gally gets closer. Newt was leaning against the wall watching Gally. He felt his stomach flip in betrayal. He thought Newt was on his side. He thought he was going to keep the bad human away. The blonde was just watching. He wasn't necessarily looking happy, but he wasn't looking doubtful or that he was holding regret. 

"Newt!" he sobs out at the blonde making him look at him. "I thought..." 

"I said I wouldn't let him stay in the same room with you alone. I'm sorry, but we need answers Tommy," Newt says, but he looked like he wasn't there mentally. Like that was rehearsed. Thomas gapes at him and tries to look for something in the blonde human's face to tell him that he was going to help him. Maybe even comfort him. 

He's brought out of his hopeful thoughts when Gally opens the cage and stalks over to him. Thomas scrambles up and sticks to the wall as he tries to walk around. Gally only smirks at him with a challenging look like this was a game. 

"You either lay on the ground and willingly let me shove these nails in your stupid, fragile hands and feet, or I force you down," he spits out with a hint of a playful tone making Thomas shiver. 

Thomas looks back at Newt. Newt still stood in the same place like a statue. Thomas looks at the ground sadly and then back up at Gally. He then very slowly kneels on the ground and gets in position like he was a small animal trying to keep its predator from killing it right there. He eyes every muscle in Gally's body as he lays on his back not sure what to do now. 

"Well damn. I was hoping you wouldn't be so obedient." 

His vessel's blood goes cold as Gally comes over and forces his cuffed hands up above his head in a very awkward, uncomfortable angle. He doesn't even get a warning when nails are suddenly being shoved in his palms making him scream out in pain. Through hooded eyelids, he sees Gally grin as he purposelly twists the nails to hit more bone. Thomas tries so hard not to fight him. That would only make things worse for him. 

When Gally is satisfied with his work, he moves his body down to do the samething with Thomas's bare feet. He moves them to where they are twisted in an odd angle, and then shoves the metal nails through them. 

Thomas arches his body up when pain flees across his body in different directions. His hands and feet felt like they were are on fire, and the nails were so heavy. He felt so vulnerable and scared, that he could've told Gally right then everything he would ever need to hear. 

He hated the human though, and he refused to let this one win. 

Right then, Gally is holding his jaw tight and Thomas could've sworn he heard something snap.

"Today is going to be a long day featherboy." 

~*~

"Stop! Stop please! I'm begging you..please stop!" 

Thomas groans in pain as another foot is slammed into his stomach. He pulls on the nails in his hands and feet as he twists his body to prevent the next kick and punch on his bruised body. Blood poured down his face and down his nose like a stream. His head was throbbing and he wasn't even sure if his hands and feet were attached to him anymore. 

It's been six hours of yelling and torturing. He's been gagged, stabbed, punched, kicked, spat on, a finger has been cut off, and his left leg had been broken. He felt so damaged and out of it, that it took a few minutes to register the kick to his back. 

"Tell me your family's plans or this will continue." 

Thomas felt numb as he shook his head.

A foot made contact with his head. 

Thomas went unconscious for two minutes. When he came to, he saw two blurry figures in front of him. He saw the shorter one push the bigger one away, and the shorter one was getting closer. Thomas whimpers and tries to move away ignoring the pain stimulating his body. Flickers of red flashed across his eyesight, and he knew he would go blind if he were to be kicked in the head again. 

"Tommy Tommy Tommy!" 

His name rang through his ears and he tries to focus them enough to see the figure in front of him. His eyes had readjusted, so he now knew Newt was in front of him. He shakes his head as he pleads for him to leave him alone. He was done. 

He moans in fright and pain as his face is gently lifted off the ground. He barely sees the blonde human's facial expression before his head is let down again. Newt then leave his sight, and his heart beat fastens again. Was Newt going to finish the job? 

He screams when the nails in his hands are removed. The nails scrape against his bones as they leave his body, and lightning bolts of pain surge through his arms. He only feels one nail in his legs being pulled out, but he somehow knows the other one was removed too. He just couldn't feel it because his leg was broken. His leg was numb because of the huge amount of pain. 

The world spins as he feels Newt pull his bruised body to somewhere. He sobs when he's being pulled up into a sitting position against the wall. He feels the disappearance of Newt, and even though Newt didn't stop Gally from doing this to him, he wanted the human to come back. Newt brought him some comfort, and he thrived on it. He wanted to just be comforted and taken care of as his angelic being fixes up his vessel. 

Newt's presence comes back and he soon feels the familiar wet rag lightly scrubbing his face. He hisses at certain spots that held bruises, and he was happy when Newt backed off from that area to clean another place. He sighs as Newt cleans up his face and neck. He closes his eyes trusting Newt to do whatever with him. He trusted the human enough, or he hopes that he can. 

He howls in pain as something presses against the hole in his palm. He's careful not to hit or harm Newt as he surges forward to grab for his hurt hand. He looks up at Newt, and the blonde looks regretful. 

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I have to bandage your wounds up so you can heal faster," Newt explains. Thomas eyes him before his eyelids get heavy. He leans back against the wall and he tries not to flinch when his hands and then feet are being bandaged. 

When they and some other wounds are all bandaged, he opens his eyes again. He gasps in shock when he realizes that the human boy was straddling him, and he wasn't sure what was happening. Newt shushes him. 

"I was making sure you weren't going to move," Newt informs gently and then he gets off the angel's lap. Thomas watches anxiously as the blonde leaves the cage for a minute, and then comes back with a bowl. Thomas shivers wondering what could be in the bowl.

Knives? Poison? 

"Sh relax Tommy. It's only soup," Newt shushes him. Thomas looks down at the soup being held by Newt in front of him. He realizes that it was indeed soup. He furrows his eyebrows and then looks back at Newt.

"I don't-" 

"Eat? I figured, but I thought food would maybe make you feel better? Ugh nevermind I'm bloody dumb," Newt laughs irritably and Thomas instantly grabs hold of Newt's shoulder wincing at the pressure. 

"No! No I'll eat it. Thank-thank you," Thomas stutters as he gently takes the soup out of Newt's hand. He feels Newt's eyes on him as he holds the soup in an angle towards his mouth with shaky hands. He hisses as he angles too much downwards and hot water splashes his dry, cracked lips. He hears Newt cuss, but he doesn't flinch that hard from the hard voice. Newt takes the bowl out of his shaking hands.

"You stupid angel. Can't even eat soup without messing up," Newt mumbles as he takes the spoon and dips it in the soup to collect some content. Newt unknowingly straddles Thomas's lap again as he digs through the soup. He gets some chicken and peas on it, and then brings the spoon to Thomas's lips. Thomas slowly puts his lips around it to get the food, and then backs off to swallow it. The heated foot burnt his tongue, but it sure soothed his throat. He weakly smiles at the blonde watching him gather more food on the spoon. He wonders how his father made the human look so perfect. His soul could shine through any darkness in the world. 

His body already felt better. His bruises were fading away slowly and the stab wounds were stitching back together under the bandages. Newt brings the spoon to his mouth again, and while he swallows, he places his hands on the human's hips lightly. He feels Newt tense up, but then relax again as he pulls the spoon out of his mouth. Newt looks deep in his eyes with scrunched up eyebrows making Thomas's wings shake at making the wrong move. 

"Do you want more soup?" Newt asks with trembling lips. Thomas takes in all the precious features on the human's face before he shakes his head. He slowly reaches up and grazes one of his remaining fingers along Newt's jaw. His skin was soft.

He must've blown it there because just then Newt scrambles out of his lap with the bowl and stalks out of the cage. Thomas curls up into a ball against the wall as he watches Newt lock the door.

Newt doesn't look at him, but he didn't look angry.

Thomas disappointingly leans his head against the wall and prays for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt brings Thomas to his room.

It's been two weeks since he was moved to the cage. 

Every day held a continuous cycle. Thomas would wake up due to the loud sudden sound of a door opening, and he would look up to find Gally storming in with Newt a few feet behind him. Newt would take the usual spot leaning against the wall while Gally would take his time bringing in tools and weapons inside the cage. Thomas knew it was to cause fear like a case of stairs. It'd get higher and higher the longer it went on. 

The days got longer and more gruesome. 

He lost fingers, nails, and every so often an organ or two. Thomas had tried to convince himself that Gally was getting more desperate and impatient, but those feelings only made his torture more worse for him. 

It had gotten so bad that Thomas had slipped up. He didn't notice it happening, but he was drawing himself back mentally. The pain was leaving him and he no longer felt the blood and sweat flowing down his face, legs, and arms. Gally's infuriating yells at him were fading and it had sounded like he was drowning. A bolt of panic that didn't belong to him ran through his body, and that's when he realized that he was no longer in control anymore. 

He had let the human boy who owned this body out. 

The boy had screamed so loud and high pitched. No longer constrained to the angelic binding, the boy had reached out and started strangling Gally, who had the most shocked look on his face. Gally quickly found out what had happened, and Thomas grew a load of furious protectiveness for the boy who was supposed to be in his care and to be left unharmed. Before Gally could bring down the blade into the boy's chest, Thomas surged forward and wrapped himself mentally around the scared boy's soul, and brought him back in securely. He was overwhelmed with the familiar pain and torment, but he was happy that the boy wasn't the one taking it anymore. 

Gally had grabbed his jaw tightly and growled that he would find a spell or something to bring out the boy again, but Thomas couldn't recollect there being one but there could be. He had pleaded for Gally to not do that it because he was innocent and so not in this, but Gally had only smirked at that.

The only thing he had to look forward to was Newt.

Newt would come after every torture with food and comforting touches. Thomas would admire every feature of the blonde as he helps him out of his binds, even though he's seen these features every day, and he was sure he had Newt's body and movements memorized. He would find himself reaching out to guide a bloody, but gentle finger down Newt's jaw, lips, eyebrows, or sometimes his eyelids. Newt had laughed at the gestures at first, but now he almost seemed to expect them. 

Thomas would mostly fall asleep to Newt's voice. He would try so hard to stay awake to listen to Newt talk about nonsense because he needed to hear something normal and not gruesome words being spat at him. He would end up falling asleep under Newt's arm around his shoulder or with his head on the human's lap. He waits all day for these safe moments. 

One day though, things go a little differently. 

He was nailed by his hands, feet and stomach to the wall. Gally had jokingly nailed his body in the form of a cross, and Thomas had held back from rolling his eyes at him. He was twitching now from the intensified electricity running through his brain and body. He couldn't even scream due to the seizure his vessel was forced into. He sighs when Gally turns it off to spit questions at him, but he doesn't answer them. Thomas feels his vessel's heart stop when the shock therapy starts up again. 

He feels the brain of his vessel fry, and it doesn't make it any better when he is shook by the electricity so hard that his neck could easily break. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he tries to not shake his feet. Three of his toes had been cut off. 

The electricity halts suddenly, and a sigh leaves his mouth. His head hangs down as he tries to recover from the 'therapy'. He hears one footstep, but it sounded like it was miles away. He tries to open his eyes, but his head was pounding. The pain flares when he tries to open them, so he immediately shuts them. He leaves his curiosity to be answered with his ears. 

He doesn't hear anything though but footsteps. He's anxious to know what's going on. 

Were they giving up on him? Were they going to kill him now?

He feels fingers in his hair and he can't help himself from trying to shake them off. Gally sometimes gives him false security and caring touches. 

"Tommy! Get a hold of yourself!" 

Thomas is overflowed with the need to obey when he hears Newt's voice. He opens his eyes, and he ignores the pain in his head and eyes to look at him. Seeing the little smile form on Newt's face was worth it. 

He tries not to jump when he feels Newt pull out the nail in his right hand. Newt wraps an arm around him when he realizes that Thomas would not be able to hold himself up. Happiness goes through his mind when he feels the blonde's warmth around him, even though he did feel the bolt of agonizing pain in his hands and feet as the nails are pulled out. He wraps himself around Newt as he's pulled off the wall. He tries to help the blonde by putting his feet on the ground, but he cries out when his foot touches the ground. He hears Newt huff.

"Stop trying to be a bloody hero and just let me help you," the human hisses in his ear. Thomas nods his head on Newt's shoulder knowing how Newt is when he's trying to help him. He's put down on the ground gently, and he groans when he sees Newt leave. He laughs, but immediately regrets it when his stabbed chest is irritated with his moving when he hears Newt mutter a 'I didn't know angels were so damn dependent. Goodness Tommy hold on.'

He had almost fallen asleep when he's suddenly woken by a cold rag being pressed against his hand. Thomas tries not to wince as Newt cleans up his wounds, and proceeds to wrap bandages around them. With a small wipe of the wet rag across his face, he's left alone again. 

"Don't get too comfortable. You're coming with me once I clean this rag," Newt comments making Thomas open his eyes. 

"What?" he says shakily. Was Newt taking him somewhere to torture him now? Was he taking him somewhere others are going to torture him? Was he-

He's interrupted with hands on his face and he was soon looking in Newt's wide eyes. The blonde soothingly runs a hand through his hair, and he was then calming down with shushes coming out of Newt's mouth.

"You really need to stay calm Tommy and not worry. I'm taking you to my room," Newt whispers as he wipes the tears on Thomas's cheeks from earlier. Thomas mindlessly leans his head into the touch.

Before he could ask why, he was being pulled up onto his feet. Newt wraps his arms around him guiding them both out of the cage and out of the room. He hears Newt whisper soothing words quietly in his ear when he starts to shake at the sight of humans walking by them in the hall. He wraps his arms tight around the blonde making the humans around them tense up and reach for their guns. Newt tells them that everything is fine, and they both hurry to their destination. He loses his balance a few times. The shock therapy still had him weak and out of it. 

Thomas leans on him as he watches Newt pull out his keys and unlock the door. He's pulled inside in a hurry and he's led to another door. When Newt opens the door, he's being pushed to where he's leaning against the wall inside. Thomas looks around noticing that it was a bathroom. He gazes back at the blonde. He scrunches up his eyebrows when he sees Newt turn a knob in a bathtub making water start coming out. He watches Newt run his hand in the water. Thomas notices how much his soul was shining, and he can't keep from looking at it.

"What are you smiling at?" 

Thomas tenses and looks up at Newt finding him staring at him. Thomas looks at the ground awkwardly. 

"I-I uh.." he stutters out and he winces when he sees Newt furrow his eyebrows. He tries to calm his racing heart. 

"Your soul is beautiful," Thomas rushes out. He closes his eyes hoping Newt wouldn't hit him or something.

"Sorry what? Calm down and tell me again." Thomas sighs and looks at the blonde's eyes.

"Your soul. It's very beautiful," he says much slower. He wanted to go crawl in a hole and wither away. He hopes he didn't overstep his boundaries. 

He's confused when Newt's face turns all red and he watches the blonde cough into his hand.

"Th-thank you," Newt finally says playing with his hands. Thomas could hear the hint of uncertainty and embarrassment. His wings and arms quiver wanting to wrap himself around the boy. He doesn't want the human to leave him for saying something so idiotic and invading. 

"I'm so-" Thomas tries to apologize, but he's suddenly being pulled closer to the bathtub by Newt. Newt turns the water off and looks at him expectantly. He gestures towards the tub, and Thomas couldn't be more confused. Newt huffs. 

"It's a bathtub. You get in and wash yourself so you don't smell like hell," Newt clarifies gently. Thomas gapes at him.

"I can assure you that hell does not smell-"

"Just get in featherboy before the water gets cold," Newt laughs at him, but then groans when Thomas lifts his leg to get in. 

"Take off your bloody clothes first! What's the point of washing when you have clothes on," Newt scolds and then starts to take off Thomas's shirt. He tells him that he'll get him another shirt before he rips the shirt off due to the handcuffs being in the way. He flings it somewhere, and then moves on to unbuckling the brunet's pants. He pulls the pants down and then gestures to his boxers. 

"I'm not taking those off. You take them off, and then hop in. I'll turn around until I hear that you are in," Newt orders and then does just so. Thomas follows the order taking his boxers off. He doesn't understand why Newt had to turn around, but he doesn't question the motive. He puts one leg in the water hissing when the hot water makes contact with his wounded foot. He puts the other foot in and then sits down into the water. He sits there tensed trying to get used to the feeling. When the pain gets bearable, he looks back toward the blonde.

"Um.." 

Turning around, Newt walks over and reaches across the tub to get the shampoo. Thomas jumps when he hears the sound of something spurt out of the bottle. His face reddens when Newt starts to laugh at his response. 

"It's just shampoo. I'm going to rub this heavenly stuff into your hair to make it somewhat presentable. You have to put your hair underwater first though," Newt informs him and then signals for him to do so.

"How would that liquid stuff be heavenly-" 

"Just put your hair underwater Tommy," Newt laughs with a roll of his eyes and then guides the brunet into the water. Thomas holds his breath until he brings himself out of the water. He feels Newt's fingers in his hair scrubbing the 'shampoo' in it. He just does what Newt tells him to. He puts his head back in the water and waits for Newt to scrub all the shampoo out. He brings his head out when he feels fingers pull him. He's only given a few seconds before Newt is scrubbing something else into his hair. He's too tired to ask what Newt is doing when he sees him pick up a block of something. Whatever it is, Newt softly rubs it onto his arms, legs, neck, chest, and back. Thomas just moves however Newt tells him to like a doll. 

He's guided back into the water and he waits for Newt to scrub whatever in his hair out. When Newt is satisfied, he's pulled out of the water. Newt pulls him up by his armpits to where he is standing in the tub. Newt leaves for a second, and then comes back with a towel to wrap around him. Thomas is helped by Newt getting out of the tub and guided back into the other room limping most of the way. Thomas patiently waits for Newt to get him some clothes. He watches him fiddle around in his drawers for something. When he's satisfied with what he finds, he comes back and puts the clothes nice and folded on the bed. He turns around with a serious look on his face making Thomas tense up.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" 

Thomas is surprised with the question. After all that's he's been through while he's been here, he wouldn't ever have dreamed that he would be asked if he would hurt someone. These humans knew what they were doing. They knew what they were dealing with. They took precautions and made every single way out of here impossible. They tortured him. They abused him every day and they work hard to get what they want. Answers. They want answers, and they are doing everything in their power to get them. That being said, yes he would hurt Gally back if he was given the chance. The anger terrifies him. He is an angel, and his Father and his siblings have taught him to not hurt anything good. He was taught to be gentle, but authoritative. He was taught to be tender, but commanding. With these characteristics, he were to still be careful with his Father's work by not hurting them. His thoughts about this changed everyday he's in here. He wanted to torture Gally back. He wanted to hurt him everyday just like he hurts him, and just heal him whenever things got too out of hand. He wanted to hurt all the humans who kidnapped him from his family. He wanted to destroy this group of humans.

Not Newt though. No. No. No. He wouldn't hurt Newt. Newt is to be kept unharmed at all costs.

"No." 

Thomas didn't know when he had brought himself down to his knees. He was though, and he was in front of Newt, who was looking at him with wide eyes like he didn't know what to say or do. Thomas's body trembles when Newt tentatively, yet boldly, reaches down to take off his handcuffs. A suffocating wave of power floods his body when the handcuffs hit the ground. He feels his being work hard to heal every wound and bruise on his vessel's body. He feels all wounds stitch back up, and his bruises clear away. He sighs in happiness, and he smiles at the blonde, who was watching him closely. 

He knows he should've told Newt first, but he reaches forward to wrap his arms around the human's waist tightly. He feels Newt tense and give a gasp at the surprise contact. Thomas keeps on with his hug, and he plants his forehead on the blonde's stomach. He feels careful fingers play with his hair a minute later. 

"Come on Tommy," Newt whispers out. "Let's get you some clothes and get to bed." 

Thomas is gently pushed away and he takes the clothes given to him. Thomas nods and then stands up to put on the new clothes. When he's fully clothed, he's beyond happy knowing that he was wearing Newt's clothes due to the smell of them. He's then pulled by his elbow to the bed. 

"You sleep on the left, and stay there okay? I kick in my sleep and with those powers of yours, I don't know what will happen," Newt teases and then pushes Thomas lightly onto the bed. Thomas lays down and watches Newt crawl to his side of the bed. He watches Newt turn the lamp off, and then lay down with the dark surrounding them. 

Thomas watches Newt's form relax and start to fall asleep. He slowly moves over closer and wraps his arms around the human. When Newt doesn't make a move, Thomas pulls the human close to him and hides his face in the crook of Newt's neck smelling him. He smiles at the nice, calming smell and wraps one leg around Newt completely wrapping himself around the human. 

He sleeps peacefully for the first time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tom_

With full darkness surrounding him, he felt that the voice of his sister was everywhere. He swerves around to see her, but she isn't anywhere to be seen.

_Tom, you have to get out of there!_

He winces at the loud voice bringing his hands up to cover his sensitive ears. 

_Teresa! How are you talking to me?_

_It doesn't matter. You have to get out of there. Have you confessed any of our information and plans to the humans?_

The fear and sadness flooding in his sister's voice only made him proud to say that he hadn't.

_Of course not. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here though. They put handcuffs on me that stops my powers from working. They have guards everywhere._

Even though he couldn't see her, he somehow felt the hope drain from her. The darkness seemed to have gotten darker. He wanted to break down and cry for not being able to see Teresa. He was the closest with her. She was always on his side and always there for him. 

Except now.

_Teresa-_

He was suddenly awoken by an inordinate flood of suffocation. He arches his back upwards with a gasp for breath looking around at the unfamiliar room. He falls back down when a hand pushes him and that's when he notices that the handcuffs were back on. He could feel most of his powers fleeing away from him. He feels two hands on his shoulder, but he's too caught up in the sight of the dreadful restraint.

"I'm sorry, but I had to put those bloody things back on you. You were moving around like a crazy man tearing up pillows and throwing blankets. Were you having a nightmare?" 

Thomas looks up to find Newt looking at him with worry. Not wanting to stress him, he wearily shakes his head and goes to sit up. Newt has to help him due to the handcuffs. When he has his back to the wall, he watches as a grin grows on the blonde's face. He furrows his eyebrows. 

"I've got something to show you Tommy! First I have to put some clothes on and get some breakfast," Newt says as he goes to get off the bed. Thomas widens his eyes when he notices that the boy didn't have anything on except for a towel on his hips. He watches as drops of water fall from Newt's shining blonde hair to his shoulders, and down to his shoulders. The human boy had such a lean body with plenty of muscle, especially in his arms. He watches the muscles tense and his shoulder blades expand to open one of the drawers. He doesn't even notice his vessel's heart picking up or his fingers clenching and unclenching.

"I'm going to start calling you peeping Tom if you don't stop looking! Look over there, you bugger!" 

Thomas's face reddens when he sees Newt laughing at him. The blonde even had an eyebrow up like he was challenging him in a joking way. He turns his head to look at the wall. 

"We have the same body parts. Why won't you let me look at you?" he asks and uses the sound of curiosity cover his disappointment. He hears Newt scoff.

"Because it doesn't matter if we have the same body parts. We don't just stare at each other," Newt laughs. Thomas hears the sound of him putting on a shirt. He bites his teeth clearly disappointed at not seeing the boy's upper body and arms anymore. He hears the towel fall on the ground, and then he hears Newt unzip some pants to put them on.

"But you have a gorgeous and fascinating body-" Thomas stops when he hears Newt fall with a grunt. He takes the chance to look over the bed. He finds Newt in a shirt and boxers trying to pull up his pants laying down on his chest. Newt glares up at him making Thomas crawl away. 

"You don't say stuff like that to just random people!" Newt hisses at him when he stands up fully clothed. Thomas tilts his head.

"Why not? Plus I've known you for awhile, Newt. You're not exactly random," Thomas says trying to clear things up. Newt doesn't look pleased due to him putting a hand on his face. 

"You don't understand. You only say stuff like that to people you _like_ ," Newt drawls out the last word. Thomas furrows his eyebrows even more. 

"I do like you Newt. A lot," Thomas confusingly explains. Newt takes his face out of his hand to look at him. Thomas doesn't know whether or not to meet his eyes. 

"I-I mean people you really like. Couples for example. A boy and a girl who are in a relationship. They say stuff like that to each other to show that they really like each other," Newt tries to clarify, but groans when Thomas just tilts his head more.

"But what if I really like you and want to tell you stuff like that?" Thomas asks completely bewildered. He eyes Newt's every move. He hears Newt's heart beat speed up and he can see and smell sweat forming under the blonde's hair. Did he make him uncomfortable again? 

"Oh shuck this! I'm going to get some breakfast. Don't go anywhere." 

Thomas jumps when the sound of the slamming door surprises him. His head and wings droop hoping he didn't make Newt mad. He was only wondering why he couldn't tell Newt how beautiful he is without making uncomfortable. He really liked Newt, and he wanted him to know. He wanted him to know that he appreciated his kindness and being taken care of. 

Newt didn't either care for it or didn't want it. Thomas didn't understand. 

With thoughts swarming his head, he lays back down to catch some more sleep.

~*~

He was woken up an hour later by Newt shaking him awake. He was at first disgruntled by the fact that Teresa didn't call on him again, but his disappointment vanished when he sees Newt's smiling face. 

"Come on Tommy. I want to show you something now," Newt excitedly says with a little hop when he stands back up. Thomas smiles at how much glee was on the boy's face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He stays put when Newt tells him to, and watches the blonde scamper to a cabinet just beside the bathroom door. Thomas tilts his head, but watches in interest as Newt puts a mechanical machine on the table. Newt gets on his knees to look in a basket underneath and starts to look for something. Thomas waits patiently, but jumps when he hears the boy shriek in delight. 

The boy puts something circular on the machine and then puts a wand contraption on it. They both stare at the now spinning circular object until music starts to play. Thomas almost jumps when it does while Newt just looks at the machine in awe, and then he looks at Thomas. 

"It's a record player, you dumb angel. It plays quality music," Newt informs looking back at it. He scrubs at some dirt on the bottom. "Before you angels started world war on us, everyone had one of these. Now there's probably around thirty something." Thomas ignores the accusation, too enraptured in watching the blonde start to move his hips to the music. He was too busy watching that he didn't hear Newt until he had raised his voice. Thomas looks back up at Newt's eyes.

"I _said_ you could stop looking, and instead join me in dancing," Newt teases. Thomas couldn't get to him faster making the blonde laugh at his eagerness. He tries to copy Newt's moves, but the human just shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. Thomas did feel like a fool dancing.

"Here." 

Without warning, Newt takes out a key and grabs for the shackle keeping Thomas's hands together. He unlocks the handcuffs and puts them on the table. Thomas tries to calm himself as his power shoots through him, and Newt patiently waits for him to adjust. When Thomas nods, Newt grins and brings his arms up to wrap them around Thomas's neck. Thomas freezes at the move and widens his eyes. Newt looks at him in the eyes as he reaches for the brunet's hands and guides them to his waist. 

"There. This is how couples dance," Newt comments with a smile. He leans forward close to Thomas's ear making the brunet shiver at the hot breath. 

"This song is called 'Livin' On A Prayer'," Newt informs with a short chuckle. Thomas furrows his eyebrows causing the blonde to laugh in his arms. He didn't know if the human was mocking him with the song, but he didn't care. He found himself eyeing everything about Newt. How much he moved his head to get the hair out of his face, how he scrunches up his nose when he doesn't seem to know what to say, how much heat his body lets off, how light from the lamp makes his brown eyes stand out, how much he licks his lips, how his fingers seem to run through his own brown hair, how his hips moved just enough to the music, how his toes were curling, how his heart beat was speeding up, and just how close the blonde was getting. 

His face was not a few millimeters away a minute ago. 

"How do I look right now?" 

Thomas was shocked by the question. He had thought Newt didn't want him to compliment him or say stuff he had said earlier. Though, Newt was staring at him deeply like he was expecting a real answer. He also looked vulnerable and reliant on whatever Thomas was to answer with. Thomas was confused thinking this was a trick, but the blonde just looked so _serious_. 

Newt looked like a lot of things right now.

He looked flustered, strong yet dependent, confused, nervous, vulnerable, but looked powerful. He looked like he had dealt with so many things, and over came situations. He looked like he was tough, but due to his heart beat, he looked like he was barely holding on. Thomas just didn't know what caused him to barely hold on to something. Was he going through something? 

He looked so beautiful at the same time though. 

He tightens his grip on the blonde, but it doesn't seem like Newt noticed. He leans in close to his ear, and takes a few moments gaining courage. 

"You look..captivating." 

Without warning, his face was moved in front of the blonde's. The smooth, yet potent feeling of Newt's lips on his made his wings flutter like they've done before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally finds a new tact in dealing with Thomas.

Before Thomas could cherish the embrace longer, he was suddenly pulled back losing his balance. His hair is grabbed to tilt his head, and a blade is pressed to his neck. His hands are grabbed and forced back in the handcuffs. He gasps loudly when his power is being suffocated by the restraints. He fruitlessly squirms in the hold, but the new hands don't give. He looks up to find a glaring face looking down at him. 

"He's resisting! Get him!" the new male yells out. 

"Minho!" 

Thomas struggles even more when he hears Newt. He had screamed the name out in a scared, yet aggressive tone that made him uneasy. He watches as the blonde stands like a deer in the headlights. 

"Newt.." he mutters trying to get Newt's attention, but then Gally and two other boys run in and make a grab for him. He's picked up just a few feet above the ground. He yells for Newt, who only follows them. He's brought to the hall and to the right until he's thrown on the ground. He scrambles to get up, but the first boy, Minho, pins him down. He freezes when the blade from earlier is placed on his throat. He gapes at the boy with wide eyes. Minho holds both of his hands above his head, and he feels totally trapped and defenseless. Gally and the other new boys were yelling about something, but he was too busy trying to stay calm under the asian's hold.

_Where is Newt?_

"Got the machine going! Bring him here!" 

"No!" Thomas hollers as he's lifted again, but by just Minho. He's pulled roughly up onto his feet, and he's brought to a table with a weird piece of machinery on it. He grunts when he's abruptly pushed into a chair, and the chair is pushed right up against the table. He struggles against the intruding hands forcing his own in straps. His arms are both placed under the machine. He screams at the boys to let him go, but they're relentless. His hands are strapped to the table, and he finds himself staring at the horrifying contraption. When his hands are fastened, the boys back away from him with mischievous looks on their faces. His heart stops. 

Gally leans over the small table with a glare. Thomas leans back as far as he can get. His eyes flicker and he freezes when he sees Newt just leaning against the wall looking down. He furrows his eyebrows.

_Why wasn't he doing anything?_

"Newt-" he tries to call for the blonde, but then a hand is slammed on the table in front of him making him jump. He quickly looks back at Gally, who was holding a finger over a button on the table.

"You're going to tell us what your feather slintheads are doing and planning on doing," Gally hisses making Thomas wince. Thomas shakes his head immediately, but he only does so for a few seconds before the machine above his arms clamp down on him. He screams in pain as his arms are squished by the metal, and then the machine goes back up. His eyes fog up with tears as the collar of his shirt is grabbed, and he's forced forward to Gally's face. He can't look away from his angry eyes, and he tenses his shoulders up. 

"This is what you get for touching Newt." 

Thomas screams when the machine comes down on his arms harder. He struggles against it and Gally's hands. 

"Newt!" 

"Shut up!" Gally yells. "You were going to hurt him, and you were fighting Minho. You won't tell us anything about your families' plans. You're just digging yourself a bigger hole." 

A snapping noise echos in the room making Thomas shake trying to get out. Flashes of pain go through his body, and he screams for his father to save him. To have mercy on him, but his prayers are left unanswered when the pain is increased with the machine pressing down even more. He gasps when there's another snap, and he forces himself to stop screaming. He breathes in deep trying to contain himself. He hears shuffling from a few feet away, and then Gally lets him go. He falls back into the cold chair with a hiss. He looks up just in time to see Gally shove Newt into the wall. 

The pain throughout his body is quickly replaced by anger. 

He forms his hands into fists ignoring the pain in his arms. He grinds his teeth as he starts to shake in anger and power. His true self lets out flickers of power that the humans don't sense until the lightbulb hanging on the ceiling explodes. One boy had to turn on a flashlight when the room floods in darkness. They were all staring at him, but his eyes were trained on Gally with a sneer. His anger erupts into waves when he sees Gally grin and then grab Newt. Gally holds the blonde and brings him to where he was holding him in front of him. Thomas didn't realize that his nails were digging into the gravel table forming a pool of blood. 

He growls when Gally pulls out a blade and points it toward Newt's chest. He hears Newt's heart beat quicken and he jumps in his chair. He doesn't feel his arms anymore. He would tear them off if he needed to. 

Gally only grins bigger.

"Oh? Did things change now? Now that I have your love's life on the line? Well, go on," Gally mocks holding Newt tight. He grunts when Newt tries to get out of his grip, but he doesn't look away from the angel's eyes. "Tell us your families’ plans." 

"Mother!" Thomas yells automatically. He widens his eyes at the exclaim. He didn't mean to say that so fast. He didn't even mean to say that in general. 

_Was he really going to give up his families' confidential information?_

"Mother? You guys don't even have a mother!" Minho shouts at Thomas, who was still staring at Newt like he was a gem. He was fully entranced, and deep down that terrified him. 

"Mother," Thomas repeats like a record. He _whimpers_ when Newt winces as Gally presses the blade harder against him. 

"Mother of all," he huffs. His true self’s figure and wings relax when Gally releases Newt, who immediately goes to yell at him, but then another boy grabs his arm to talk in his ear. Everyone was talking, but Thomas wasn't listening. He instead watches Newt's every move until Gally pops up and grabs his chin making him look at him. 

"Eve? Mother of all Eve? What about her?" Gally asks and for once anger isn't laced in it. Thomas sees Minho mess with the machinery squishing his arms, and only seconds later is the pain decreasing. Thomas looks back at Gally. 

"We were communicating with her to get her to help us break in here," Thomas informs, and then shuts up with a cold look. Chatter erupts the room, and Thomas keeps his eyes on Gally. He can visually see all the thoughts running in the tall boy's mind. So many jigsaw puzzles combining. Gally refocuses.

"Welp," Gally starts with a tilt of his head. "Hate to say it, but that helped," he nods sternly. "We'll be talking again later for further information. You seem hungry." 

"I don't-"

"I insist on you eating with us," Gally says with a challenging grin. Thomas eyes him taking in the dark his head spinning from the change of events, and he looks at the mischievous look on the human's face. He's pulled out of his concentration when the machine is taken completely off his arms. He grunts in pain, and he fears for when his bones snap back into place. He cautiously watches Minho untie the straps on his hands waiting for this all being a trick. False security? 

He's proven wrong when the male just pushes his arms off the table making Thomas scowl. They glare at each other until blonde hair appears in front of him. 

_Newt_.

Thomas watches as the blonde inspects his arms gently, yet wildly. 

"Are you okay?"  
"Are your arms broken?"  
"How long will it take for them to heal?"  
"Will it hurt while they heal?" 

Thomas quietly continues to watch the human gingerly inspect his limbs. Newt touches them with care, and flinches whenever Thomas tenses from a particularly tough touch. Thomas couldn't look away from Newt's cute serious face. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted made Thomas smile. He goes to caress the blonde's face, but he's lightly slapped on the face. He gapes at the blonde, who is glaring at him. Thomas couldn't help from thinking how cute he looked. 

“Stop gawking at me, and tell me if you’re okay featherbrain,” Newt scoffs and then turns his attention back to Thomas’s bruised, broken arms. Thomas shakes his head.

“I’m fine, but,” Thomas says and then bites his lip. Newt looks up at him again when he realizes that Thomas paused. Thomas glances at Gally, and then asks, “Why does he want me to eat with you all? This whole time I’ve been here he’s been torturing me and yelling at me, and then he’s insisting I eat?” 

“He’s hoping you’ll tell more if he plays nice,” Newt says loud enough that only Thomas hears. Thomas furrows his eyebrows.

“I’m not letting anything else slip out like that,” Thomas scolds himself. Newt gives him a small, weak smile, and then stands up grabbing onto Thomas’s hand lightly. He nods toward the doorway where the others were going through. 

“Time to go eat Tommy.” 

Thomas tries not to let the pain in his arms show when he stands up and reaches for Newt’s hand. The pain does get rewarded though when the blonde wraps his pinkie finger around his own. He grins like an idiot at the back of Newt’s head as he’s led out of the room. 

~*~  
‘Playing nice’ was not Gally’s forte. 

Thomas couldn’t have been more uncomfortable with the way Gally was looking at him throughout the dinner. It felt like he was eyeing his every move and if he were to make a bad one, then the man was going to leap over the table and kill him. He scowled at every move he made including just reaching for a glass of water, which he drank to make himself feel less foreign. He did try everything Newt offered, and it was all fine. He just didn’t taste anything. All he tasted was molecules, but he smiled every time Newt looked at him to see what he thought of the dish. 

And if Newt acknowledged Thomas’s less than subtle way of pulling the human closer to him, he didn’t say anything. His arms had snapped back in place by the time he sat down at the table, and his jump in surprised pain had made the group of boys reach for their guns and blades. His arms were only throbbing a little, but it didn’t matter because Thomas just felt more relaxed when the blonde was in his arms. Under his protection.

He knew the humans couldn’t see his wings, but he still wrapped them around Newt securely. 

He was more than grateful when Newt said that it was time for them to leave. He could only handle so many remarks and glares from Gally. Thomas wanted to have his power back just long enough to snap his fingers making Gally’s neck break, but he ignored the thought. He continues to shake Gally’s hand goodbye ignoring the grin on the human’s face. 

He tags along behind Newt as he leads them both to his room. When he enters, Newt goes behind him to close and lock the door. Thomas watches his every move, and he reddens when Newt looks back at him and leans back against the door.

“Go on and lay down. I’m going to go bathe. I’m starting to smell like klunk,” Newt waves toward the bed. Thomas nods mindlessly, and proceeds to go to the bed. He hears the bathroom’s door open and then shut as he lays down on his side of the bed. 

He busies himself with listening to Newt’s heartbeat until he hears the door open again. He looks at the doorway and his stomach lurches. 

Déjà vu hits him when he sees Newt in just a towel looking in his drawers to find some clothes. He only felt more nervous and hot as he watches droplets go down the blonde’s body, and he doesn’t notice his hands twitching at the thought of tracing their path with his fingers. He brings his hands to his mouth to bite his nails when Newt’s shoulder blades move making the droplets scurry down faster. He lets himself watch one specific droplet make its way down to the inside of the towel hanging on the human’s waist. 

His face reddens in shame and disappointment when Newt goes into the bathroom long enough to put on some shorts, and then re-enter the room. Though, Newt makes his way to him on the bed with an unsure look on his face.

Thomas shivers when Newt lightly drags a finger down from his shoulder to his wrist. He swallows watching the finger as it moves not sure what the blonde’s motive was. He doesn’t think too hard on it. He’s too engaged in the gentleness of Newt’s touch.

He gasps and backs up to the wall when Newt suddenly gets on him and straddles his lap. Newt doesn’t say a word as he wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck and leans in. Thomas can smell the shampoo in the blonde’s hair when he’s pulled up to meet Newt in the embrace. The kiss placed on his lips puts him in full concentration mode on Newt’s face. The blonde keeps his eyes on him as he takes Thomas’s hands and puts them on his waist. Thomas puts his forehead on Newt’s with a sigh. 

Thomas tightens his grip on Newt when he reaches over to grab the keys to the handcuffs. Newt straightens up back in the position, and reaches down to take the cuffs off. When he feels the familiar sound of power flooding his vessel, his lips are captured in another kiss. He kisses back wrapping his arms fully around the blonde. He whines when Newt pulls away, but he widens his eyes when the boy looks at him seriously in the face. 

Newt’s heart beats twelve times before he starts to talk.

“You would do anything for me wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Thomas answers in a heartbeat. His need to make Newt happy overwhelmed him, and his being shook at the discomfort of relying on someone’s happiness for his own. He pushed that aside in his mind, and lightly pushed Newt down on the bed so he can hover over him. The human eyes him down and then slowly relaxes himself realizing that Thomas wasn’t going to do anything. Thomas maneuvers his legs to in between Newt’s legs to get closer. He looks down at the spot where Gally had placed the blade to Newt’s chest. He hesitantly moves the collar down to where he can see just a spot of red showing the blemish. His body rises when he kisses the spot and Newt breathes in deep. Thomas looks up from where he was kissing the boy to see that Newt’s eyes were shut. 

He follows through with the blonde’s wants when Newt suddenly guides his face to his own to combine their lips together. He soaks in the heat pouring off the blonde while adjusting the angle of his face. The gentleness of Newt’s hands caressing his face only made him crave the human more. 

He kisses Newt’s cheek when he suddenly turns his head. He grunts at the action making Newt chuckle. 

“Tommy we need to get to sleep. You’re going to bloody exhaust me and make me sleep the day away,” he mutters and then laughs making Thomas smile. He leans back letting Newt get up and get under the covers. He gets a guilty look from Newt and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m sorry for what happened today,” Newt apologizes with sorrow. Thomas shakes his head madly and quickly gets under the covers to join Newt. He wraps his arms around him like the night before. 

“It’s okay,” he insists with a kiss to Newt’s neck. He feels the anxiety flooding Newt’s body.

“I should’ve told Minho-“ 

Thomas stops him from continuing by guiding Newt’s face to his and kissing him. When he leans back he whispers, “I don’t blame you.” He smiles when Newt nods unsurely. He doesn’t get a response. The blonde turns back around to fall asleep. Thomas takes his position and puts his face in the crook of Newt’s neck. 

He doesn’t notice the grin on Newt’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many mistakes i'm sure, but hey i finally got this chapter done! been so busy! 
> 
> hope you guys like it (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds out that Minho isn't that bad after all.

_We're coming Tom._

Thomas mentally flinches suddenly surrounded by darkness. The overpowering voice of Teresa encloses around him, and he dazedly looks around for her. Hope leaves him like last time when he realizes that she wasn't physically here. Her words come flooding back and he analyzes what she said.

_You're coming here?_

_Yes, we're going to get you out of there._

He wanted to order for her not to. He wanted to tell her that it was far too dangerous, and they'd either be killed or captured the second they're seen. He also wanted to thank her for wanting to come get him, but the will to protect his celestial siblings blanketed his thankfulness.

He was pulled back to consciousness before he could reply. He jolted in the bed like Teresa had pushed him to keep him quiet. He lets out a gasp and grasps at the bed sheets. Sweat is formed on his forehead as he remembers where he was. 

Music is then making itself known to him and he looks forward to find the record player turning. The intense sound of a guitar being played strangely calms him. 

Then everything around him compels him and he senses Newt in the bathroom taking a bath. The need to see him grows, but he keeps himself from bolting. He uses his celestial being to reach out to see that everything was okay with the human. _His_ human. When the analysis is completed and turns out positive, he stands up and looks around the room. He looks at the shelves with all the records and reads every title with gentle hands. The objects were clearly precious to Newt, and he didn't want to break them.

The smooth transaction of the guitar being turned over to the drums with the singer yelling his lyrics distracts him from noticing Newt exit the bathroom. He does sense the blonde right before he's able to spook him with a touch to the arm. He whirls around with a grin, but the defensive position Newt twitches to get in causes dread to fill him. The war had taken a toll on the blonde making him overreact to the littlest things. The fond roll of the eyes make Thomas relax again. Newt had on new clothes and smelled pure. Thomas thought even his soul had been cleaned as well because it was shining so brightly. Newt booping his nose makes him look up at Newt's face.

"You're spending the day with Minho Tommy," Newt informs him with a gentle look. Thomas stiffens. He remembers Minho. He remembers being attacked by the boy and forced to get in that torture chair. He drives himself into a dazed state from shaking his head no, and he surges forward to wrap his arms around the blonde wanting him to save him like he usually does. Newt hugs back shushing him for only a minute before lightly pushing him away. Thomas pouts when Newt holds him from a distance.

"You have to Tommy. I'm going to be busy today, and unless you want to go back to the cage..." Newt drawls looking at the brunet with regretful eyes. Thomas feels his vessel's heart beat fasten at the mention of the awful room. He would do anything to keep away from there. 

"Ah, I see that you're breaking the news to the winged doofus. I'm not that bad. I only like cutting off one finger," a dark teasing voice cuts through the air.

"Minho," Newt hisses when Thomas backs up against the table looking at Minh with wide eyes. He watches the asian's every move as he laughs. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"I'm only joking geez. Now come on. We've got a lot of things to do," Minho says pointing down the hall. Thomas lets Newt push him toward the black haired boy, and he almost feels better when Newt kisses his cheek. Almost.

He now found himself standing in front of a smirking Minho, and he doesn't know whether he should be scared or not. He sees through the human's mind and doesn't find any plans to hurt him. His only intention was to get a few things done. He feels just a little bit better, but he was going to keep an eye on the boy. He grunts when Newt places the handcuffs back around his wrists. He looks at Minho's dark eyes cautiously. He flinches when he's patted on the back hard. 

"You're my little greenie today, champ." 

~*~

Turns out Minho was a 'runner'. Runners were to go around checking on defenses and wards around the perimeter to make sure nothing had been messed with. He had at first felt severely vulnerable when following Minho around because everyone had been staring at him dangerously and sometimes spitting out threats. Though, Minho had quickly diminished his worries when he finally noticed the harassment, and he was then watching Minho order the boys to 'get back to work you slintheads.' After that, he had just a little bit of trust in the boy. He hasn't been very aggressive around him, even though he did make a few mistakes with the things Minho asked-asked, not ordered surprisingly-and all he got was tisk from the human. He had expected a hit to the head, but no. He had gotten no punishment. 

Minho was also entertaining. 

He had remarks and thoughts about the other people here. It felt like every other person they walked by was someone Minho had a teasing remark to say about them. A few were confusing and he had just laughed to keep the awkwardness away. 

He did meet someone new. Someone...extraordinary. 

He had just been following Minho around watching him fix up wards and witchcraft things, which he kept from laughing at, when suddenly a short brunette turned the corner and was heading his way. He tried to move out of her way, but then she was yelling at him. 

"What are you looking at?" she yells at him, and he had no time to deny the action. He was immediately pushed against the wall hard hissing at the bang on his head. He then had his lips devoured by hers, and he was beyond shocked. He made no movement for a few seconds just letting her bite and lick at his vessel's lips wildly. He then felt like he had just gotten out of cold water because he was then trying to lightly push her away. She might be the one assaulting him, but he was the one who would be punished. 

Her body was pulled away by Minho, thankfully, and he was left breathing heavily. He watches her do the same, and he honestly had know idea what to say or do. Minho, though, was laughing like it was the funniest thing. Thomas was majorly confused when the girl just grinned at him. 

"You have officially given Thomas the ability to have a human heart attack," Minho laughs now looking at Thomas, who furrows his eyebrows in confusion. The girl laughs.

"He looked so worried when I saw him. I had to do something to keep him from thinking and worrying himself to death," she laughs and brings a hand out making Thomas flinch. He wasn't sure, but he had thought he saw the girl's face twitch at the movement. "My name is Brenda, and you're not half bad." 

Brenda had then left with a skip and Thomas was busy trying to get his head straight. 

Now he was in the building's kitchen with Minho watching him making a sandwich. He turns down an offered sandwich, but it's shoved in front of him anyway. He bites his lip awkwardly and reaches out to take a bite. He screws his face at the familiar taste of molecules. He barely catches the roll of the eyes from Minho as he eats his own sandwich. He looks up when Minho places the rest of the sandwich down and brushes his hands to get the crumbs to fall off. Thomas freezes at how tense the boy had gotten.

"You do realize that if you hurt Newt, then I'll happily kill you with a big shucking smile on my fact, right?" 

Thomas freezes and he almost breaks the table when he brings his arms down on it harshly. He flinches, but he keeps his eyes on Minho. "I wouldn't hurt-"

"Not like you could," Minho waves him off stunning Thomas. "He may look so laid-back, but don't think he sleeps without an eye open." 

"I-" 

"That would be the last thing you _ever_ do." 

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!" he screams making Minho halt and look down at his fists. Thomas unclenches his hands realizing that he had clenched them as he listened to Minho talk. He heaves trying to calm himself down. He didn't like being judged so much. He didn't like everyone thinking he was the most disgusting thing they've ever seen. He didn't like being tortured physically and mentally and being used to get information. He wished this all was over. He didn't want to do any of this anymore. Did these humans not realize that he wouldn't hurt any of them? He just wanted to leave. He just wanted to go back home and count the flowers in his part in Heaven and let time go by. 

_He wasn't in this._

He sighs releasing the anger built inside him. He rarely had any, so it always shocked him. He looks up when the light flickers, and he realizes that he had busted the light bulb. He groans and lays his forehead on the table. Minho hadn't said a word during his inner rant. He wasn't sure if that was good or not. Was Minho going to punish him for bursting in anger breaking a dang light bulb? He was convinced that if he were to be tortured, he was going to cry for death. 

He heard Minho stand up and head for the sink. He hears him throw something in the trash, and he looks up finding the boy staring at him with a thoughtful look. Minho nods like he had decided on something. Thomas's stomach flips. 

"I think it's time for me to take you back to Newt my dear padawan." 

~*~

He barely held himself back from running to see Newt. He did though, and he made himself walk behind Minho letting him lead the way. When he gets to the room, he hurries in and finds Newt at the table writing something. His muscles were tense and his shoulder blades flex clearly writing something important and quick. He doesn't acknowledge Minho anymore. He walks over to the blonde like he was beacon. He kneels next to Newt making the blonde look sideways at him. He gets a smile from him, and Newt even places his pencil on the table totally losing interest in the writing. Thomas smiles at him and leans over to kiss his cheek. He hears a grunt in disgust from the door and his face reddens. He was going to pull away, but Newt had other plans. He reaches out and pulls Thomas back in by his neck enforcing the kiss. Thomas gets brave enough to reach out and place his hand on Newt's side to very cautiously pull his body to face him. Newt lets him, and Thomas found himself kneeling in between Newt's legs. He places his other hand on Newt's side, and he angles his face to get more of Newt's lips. He had just felt a little skim of Newt's tongue along his bottom lip when they were interrupted. 

"I am still here, you horny bastards!" Minho laughs. Newt groans and leans away.

"Then leave slinthead!" Newt yells making Thomas gasp in surprise. He leans in to kiss Newt gently on the neck. He grins against the hot skin when he feels Newt tense. He hears Minho leave and he couldn't be happier. 

Newt was all his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible sorryyyy. I'm probably going to add more, but I am definitely writing another chapter tonight. I just wanted to show the relationship between Minho and Thomas form and start to grow. Next chapter will probably be more dialogue between the two. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys liked it though :(


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas couldn't sleep.

He especially couldn't sleep when Newt was in his arms. When Newt was in his arms, he felt safe and sound. He felt like their relationship was the complete opposite from how it seems it would be. Thomas was the celestial being, so one would think he was the one who was the protector. Newt was the one though. Newt was Thomas's protector doing his best to keep him safe. To keep Gally and pain away. Newt was the one who saved him, and kept him from harm. For that, Thomas was thankful and couldn't hold back showing his love and appreciation. 

He held Newt tight up against him. He had his arms wrapped around Newt's stomach, his legs were intertwined with his, and his face was in the blonde's neck slowly breathing in his scent. He used Newt's heart beat as a calming melody. While he did hear a bunch of boys in the building talking and rustling around, he heard Newt more clear. He focused in on _him_ and _his_ heart and breath. He let Newt drown out the other noises. 

He flowed with Newt as well. Wherever he went, he did as well. If his body tensed in his sleep, then Thomas tensed as well. They moved simultaneously. Thomas was too afraid to let Newt get too far. He wanted the human as close as he could get him. Every few hours he had to work for it. Newt's unconscious body would suddenly start to wiggle away from and cause him to pull him back into him. He sometimes had to wrap a leg around both of Newt's legs to keep him from moving. Thomas didn't have a problem doing so. 

So when he feels Newt suddenly start to pull away from him, he instinctively tightens his grip, but he freezes when Newt yelps in surprise. 

"Bloody hell Tommy let me go," Newt groans sleepily. Thomas reluctantly lets him go and watches as the blonde slowly gets up and rubs his eyes. He found the action simply adorable. He watches intently as Newt stretches his arms and legs with a few cracks from his sore limbs. He lays down again when Newt stumbles his away into the bathroom closing the door. After a few minutes, Newt opens the door causing Thomas to perk up and lean on his arm. He couldn't remove the sight of Newt sleepily brushing his teeth with fully ruffled hair even if he wanted to. Newt takes out the toothbrush looking at Thomas.

"Minho is coming to keep you company while I talk to Gally and a few others real quick," Newt informs and just the mention of the beastly interrogator from before made Thomas stiffen. Newt spits out the paste and washes his mouth out with water before coming back into the room. He sees Thomas's state and frowns. 

"You know I'll try my best to keep you unharmed babe," Newt comforts tiredly, and he yelps when he's all of a sudden pulled into Thomas's lap straddling the brunet. Thomas places his face in the crook of Newt's neck with his arms around Newt's lower back in a tight hold. He couldn't believe how things have changed. He remembered being left alone having to deal with Gally, and then Newt came and helped him heal after the tortures. Now he slept in Newt's _room_ and could kiss the human whenever and wherever he pleased. He closes his eyes when Newt begins to play with his hair and kiss the top of it every few strokes. He tightens his hold on the boy desiring the heat that he emits. He puts his chin on Newt's chest and looks up at him, and he honestly can't see how Newt isn't an angel himself. Newt brings a finger up and lightly caresses his jaw with it, and Thomas turns his head to kiss it making Newt chuckle.

"You bloody cheeky bastard," Newt laughs and Thomas feels his hot breath on his face and surges up to peck him on the lips. 

"How many times am I going to find you guys in this position?" a voice cuts through their focuses on one another. Thomas though keeps his eyes on Newt, who looks up at Minho and rolls his eyes. He tries to get off the brunet's lap, but Thomas is resistant. Newt just groans and crosses his arms on his chest playfully glaring down at him. Thomas smiles at him. He hears Minho go to sit down on the other side of the bed, and he really does try not to push the boy, but he does. He uses just a hint of his power to push Minho away leaving him to fall on the ground with a grunt. Newt howls in laughter while Minho cusses his way back onto his feet. Thomas turns around to look at him for the first time since he came in and innocently grins at him. Minho glares and points at him. 

"You are hanging out with Newt far too much. Go back to being a lifeless winged boy and not so _cheeky_ ," Minho scolds childishly making Newt laugh harder in Thomas's arms. Thomas flinches at the comment, but he gets distracted with the way Newt leans into him and hides his face in Thomas's chest. Thomas plays with Newt's always ruffled up hair. 

"Anyway," Minho groans out in annoyance and vengefully pushes a nic nac down onto the ground making Newt yell at him, which Minho completely ignores. "When are you leaving Newt? I have to talk to Thomas about something." Thomas glances at him with furrowed eyebrows. Minho just shrugs smugly. Newt goes to get up, and this time Thomas lets him. 

"What do you need to talk to him 'bout?" Newt asks not seeming to really care. He changes into a new shirt and puts some keys in his pocket. Minho huffs. 

"Like I'm telling _you_ my dear padawan," Minho teases. Newt waves him off not caring and then goes back to Thomas leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

"Bye Tommy. If Minho bothers you too much, just kick him out," Newt says with a wink. Thomas grins at him and then looks back at Minho, who sticks his tongue out at the blonde. 

"I annoy people I like! You know that Newtie," Minho teases some more and Newt hits him on the shoulder weakly when he passes by. He says goodbye to him saying 'goodbye shuck face' and now they were alone. Thomas backs up into the bed not at all knowing what Minho had to talk about. He could look into the boy's mind to find out, but he hasn't been doing that a lot lately. He doesn't really like to pry. He does have the urge to look into Minho's mind when the boy slowly gets on the bed and crosses his legs facing directly in front of him. Thomas stares at him waiting for him to start talking. Thomas doesn't blink the whole thirty seconds of the boy staring at him, and he thinks he coudn't have been more unsure of what to do. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're not going to add onto this Mother of all mistress will ya?" Minho asks sounding hopeless. Thomas shakes his head no. 

_He wasn't even supposed to mention her._

Minho huffs in disappointment. Thomas sees a flash of darkness in the boy's eyes before Minho mutters out a 'okay'. The possibility of Minho going to get Gally so both of them can torture him again goes through his mind, and he bites his lip in anticipation for what Minho was going to say now. 

"You wanna know what happened to Newt's parents?" 

Thomas screws his face in confusion at Minho's offhanded question. It was pure random, but by the look on the boy's face, it needed to be answered. Thomas shakes his head guardedly eyeing Minho's every move after his silent response. Minho hums and looks at his fingernails. 

"They were killed. Newt's mother was a vessel for one of you winged monkeys, and that was when every precaution was made. All vessels were found and killed," Minho says with an uneasy tone and looked at Thomas with a dark look. Thomas couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Newt was parentless because of this war. This war caused Newt's mother to be killed, and he couldn't help from feeling like the blame was on _him_.

"Newt's dad didn't approve obviously and tried to stop them, but he was shot and killed instantly. It's crazy to think about how serious we took this war at the beginning. How many lives we lost. You know how many of you are? Thousands," Minho scoffs darkly and he was staring at the wall behind Thomas now. Thomas's heart fell deeper into the pit in his chest, and he couldn't believe how horrible this war has been and how far it's gone. So many have died including some of his siblings. He wanted to hug Newt and never let him go. He wanted to apologize over and over for his lost and wanted to suffocate him with love. 

He wouldn't dare let the fact that vessel's children end up being vessels as well slip out. Thomas stomach flips at the thought.

_Newt was a vessel._

_For who? Which angel?_

"Thomas." 

Thomas comes out of his overwhelming thoughts and sees Minho staring at him with a grave look on his face. Thomas eyes him down looking for a sign of him possibly flipping and attacking him, but the anger flooding the boy's body wasn't directed towards him. Minho grits his teeth and leans closer to him making Thomas fidget in his seat on the bed.

"We need to stop this war now Thomas. If there's anything at all that will stop this war, you need to shucking say it loud and proud because I'm tired of watching people die. I'm tired of watching people be too scared to walk outside. We need to make a compromise or a really serious looking weapon to use for enforcement of drawing the line before this world crumples into pieces," Minho solemnly says looking in Thomas's eyes. Thomas couldn't look back.

He knew Minho was right. Something had to be done. Something had to change. This war had to stop. It had come so fast and lasted for so long, that he wasn't even sure if everyone knew what they were fighting for. People were dying because of this. People keep dying and will continue to die as long as this war keeps going in the same direction with no ending. 

Before he could respond, the lights went out for a total of ten seconds before a voice comes out saying 'emergency lights activated'. Now they were surrounded in red lighting and Minho was running to the doorway looking to side to side. A bolt of recognition ran through his being as a force hits him and he suddenly knew what had happened. Screams erupted in the building and gun shots started firing. Thomas froze in his standing position staring at the hall not believing what just happened. 

His siblings were here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel breaks into the building and causes havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore my mix between Christianity and the tv show Supernatural. Doing that helped my story make more sense to me, and I hope you guys (preferably the ones who are very religious) will understand it hahaha

"Does anyone know anything about this 'Mother of all' person?" 

Newt and the others shake their head at Jorge's question. They all wince when the older man slams his fist at the head of the table. Jorge was a brilliant man and was said to be one of the most feared leaders still living. He was sent here as soon as Thomas had let Mother of all slip out, and he made his way over quick. 

"This is just great muchachos. Glad we got a name, but have no idea who this person is. Just great," he hisses turning around to lean on the table. He scratches his chin in thought. A loud voice breaks through the silence. 

"It says here, that Mother of all is actually Eve. The first female woman ever, and she is titled 'Mother of All the Living'," a boy speaks up. Newt looks back at him and almost laughs at the sight of a bible in his hands. After all this, they still had a bloody bible around here? Jorge's grunt diverts his attention and sees the man looking grumpily at the boy. 

"That's great hermano, but what does that _mean_? What can she do?" he asks with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy takes a moment to think. 

"I'd put my vote in saying that she can make anything she wants. She can a variety of things including monsters considering she's been living in purgatory. With the knowledge of Thomas's information though, she must've been brought out by the angels to fight with them," the boy contemplates thoroughly. A shiver of terror runs down Newt's spine at the mention of this. By the complete silence around him, including Gally, he knew everyone else was worrying too. It awfully made sense, and he can't even imagine having to fight the things this woman can whip up and angels. This woman was going to make things a hundred times worse if she makes it over to where they are. This war was crumbling down around them, and he didn't know what to do next. He tenses when the older man cusses under his breath and rubs at his forehead. 

"Do you know how to kill her?" Jorge asks with a grunt. The boy shakes his surely. 

"You can't kill her. It's impossible. You can only take her back to purgatory, and that is something I do not know how to do. It's not in the bible. She's only mentioned in the bible four times," the boy explains. Disappointment rang through the room like a bell, and Newt could almost slice the tension between the boy and Jorge with a knife. The dark skinned man didn't like being told things like that, and he's on the border between slamming the boy against the wall and keeping sane. Jorge's lip twitched in anger, and Newt subconsciously goes to the boy and stands in front of him looking at Jorge with a challenging look. Jorge may be taller and stronger, but Newt was the leader here. He was the one in charge, and he wasn't going to allow this man to hurt one of his. 

Jorge sits down and puts both of his hands on the table waiting for everyone to look at him. Newt gets a queasy feeling in his stomach knowing that whatever he has to say will be something terrible. The wicked grin on the older man's face only made his prediction more accurate. The room grows silent as Jorge gets serious and side-glances at Newt making the blonde want to squirm.

"We're going to have to get answers out of that winged rat muchachos," he says with a dark look. Newt eyes widen and his heart stopped. It felt like the oxygen had been removed from the room. 

_He can't let this man hurt Thomas._ He got a side glance from Gally showing that he had noticed Newt's state change from calm to stiff. He could've sworn he saw a hint of sympathy in the stern boy's eyes, but it flickered away like a light switch. Newt balled up his hands and was making his way to Jorge to say how he can't torture Thomas to get answers; that he was already working to get them _himself_ , but then the lights shut off cutting them off into darkness. The emergency lights came on letting Newt see his men go crazy. Jorge was sprinting to the door and looking down the hall. Screams erupted making Newt cuss under his breath and sprint around telling them to 'bugger off and get your undies out of a twist'. He was just telling Gally to follow Jorge to whatever dimension he ran to, when the ground shook violently like an earthquake. Objects fell including rubble from the walls and ceiling. Newt's heart beat fastens as he runs to save one of the younger boys from being squished by a bookcase. 

Another quake goes off, causing a crack in the floor to open. Debris was flying everywhere and the air was fogging up from the dust. He could hardly see anything, but he keeps calm in order to help the others. He watches as the soldiers run pass the door heading for the north side of the building. Other than the quakes and the screaming in their response, it was silent. 

Until blue light beamed in the hallway from the direction of the soldiers, and bloodcurdling screams started up. 

"Angels!" 

Newt's stomach tumbles when he hears the outcry. 

_Angels were in the building._

He quickly gathers the rest of the boys, who were still in the room and haven't fled, and orders them to follow him. He was just about to sprint out the doorway when he sees Gally run out, but was running towards the fight. 

"Gally! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he yells at the taller boy, who angrily stops and looks back at him. His jaw clenches along with his fists egging to go to the brawl. 

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to kill those winged bastards!" he bites back. His veins showing themselves on his arms. 

"No! You follow me and that's an order. I'm not letting you die a moron, now let's go!" he barks back even angrier. He glares at the boy daring him to challenge him. He would drag Gally by his bloody teeth away from what's happening just down the hall. Yelling and screams grew louder, and the blonde ends the mutual eye contact in order to lead the rest of the boys down the hall in the opposite direction. He sprints ahead with a few turns, and every now and then has to move out of the way of flying metal and rubble from the lights and walls. He has to stop and keep hold of the wall when a quake detonates, and he checks back to make sure the followers were okay. He keeps running ignoring the familiar flaring pain in his leg. His leg hasn't ached in months, or since he and some others created this group of survivors. He hasn't been in this predicament in a long time, and his leg has been fine. 

When he gets to his destination, he unlocks the door with a key on his chain and runs inside. He doesn't check behind him when he starts looking at the weaponry in the room. All he hears is the gasps for air the boys were making and the shuffles of feet of them running around to get their own weapon. He was about to bark at the person who tries to grab for the same blade, but he looks to find that it was Gally. Gally gives him a stubborn smile and grabs the blade. Newt fondly rolls his eyes and grabs for another one. Gally can be a dick sometimes, but he had his moments and he was a fine fighter with a hell of an aim with the bow and arrow. 

"One of you shanks draw a ward on the door!" Gally orders as he grabs a bow and puts it around his shoulder letting it hang. A boy named Zart Newt remembers scrambles to the job and starts to draw the usual ward. He had a blade in his hand while he did so. 

Newt almost falls on a box full of grenades when another quake goes off knocking the others to their knees. Newt grabs hold of a shelf though, and almost slips a prayer out. 

_How ironic_. 

What happened next made Newt's world freeze and his heart stop. 

The door started to tremble and shake like mad. Him and the others stared at it totally captivated. Cracks erupted in the wooden door, and Newt found himself walking away from it. The arch of the door began to crack too and begin to collapse. The horrible sound of the door threatening to give in flooded all of their ears, and Newt knew this had to be the end. 

All he heard was a buzzing noise as he watches the door break apart slowly. He eyes Gally, who had his bow in one hand and a blade in the other knowing he would let one down to use the other. He had a dark look in his eyes and he looked ready to beat a rhinoceros down if they even existed still. His whole face was red with fury and hatred, and Newt understood. Gally has been through the worse and was ready to kill. His nostrils were flared and the veins in his arms popped up to where they were significantly visible. He watches as the taller boy flinches when the door collapses. 

Newt only caught a glimpse of a teenage girl. She had long brown hair with green eyes wearing only a long white dress. She had grinned at him before totally disappearing. Newt had widened his eyes in horror at the sight. She must've been 'Mother of All'. He's not able to think that long about her because then a dark skinned boy with bushy hair and eyebrows came in walking like a total robot. His posture was perfect and he held no emotion on his face except for a dash of anger. A haunted look in his eyes flashed across and then went back to normal. Newt tenses and brings the blade up in front of him knowing this was an angel. The boy only humphed and with a wave of a hand the blade in his hand was being flung to the other side of the room. Newt bolts to the shelf of blades, but then he himself is being flung back into the wall. The angel starts to walk towards him, but then an oncoming arrow plants inside his right arm. The arrow had fire emitting off it, and Newt knew it was holy fire. The boy cries out in pain and Gally is suddenly on him. Newt watches helplessly as Gally slams him into the ground and throws punches. This only lasted for a few seconds before Gally is being thrown into the wall with a grunt. The angel was full-on angry now. He stands up grunting and yanks the arrow out with a cry. Newt sinks back into the wall as the boy growls walking his way to him again. 

Newt tries to grab for something- _anything_ -, but nothing was in his reach. He wiggles in the force to try to get out of it, but with no luck. Now the angel was in front of him and he raises a hand towards him, and Newt yells in frustration. He moves his head to get away from the hand, but it doesn't help. 

Just when the boy was going to place his hand on him, Zart comes up and pushes him away. The push was fruitless, though, and the boy just snarled at him and placed his hand on Zart's forehead and screams flooded the room. Light blinded Newt causing him to shut them as the screams went to high volume. Then like a fuse, the screams suddenly stop with a cry, and Zart's lifeless body falls on the floor. Newt stares at the body in terror. He looks in front of him to find the angel there, but the angel was squinting at him like he was a puzzle. With a raspy voice, the boy spoke.

"Isaac Newton?" 

Newt eyes him down in confusion. _Why wasn't he killing him?_

He wanted to sink inside the wall when the boy snooped in closer, and Newt turns his head to the side in disgust. He wanted to yell, spit, punch, kick, and anything in between. 

He was relieved when suddenly Gally comes in and wraps an arm around the angel's throat and pulling him back. He must've gotten the angel's attention off him because suddenly the force keeping Newt against the wall was released. Newt fell back onto the ground and without a second thought, he was running out the door. He tries not to let the sight of Zart's body on the ground effect him, and he does feel bad leaving Gally and the rest in the room, but he was too on edge after being so vulnerable and investigated by the angel. 

What the bloody hell was he looking for anyway? 

He hears screams and crying all around him. He stumbles over his feet when a quake erupts, but he keeps pushing. He goes around corners and runs up a flight of stairs with adrenaline flooding his veins. 

He was just passing a corridor when he saw the angel from before standing a few feet in it. He doesn't let the sight stop him, but instead makes himself run faster. He knew it was useless due to the angel being able to fly anywhere, but he had to take a shot at it. His leg was full-on throbbing in pain now, but he had to keep going even if he had to run with a limp. He tries not to think about Gally being dead. He knows that Gally couldn't have survived. It was impossible. 

He was now sweating and it added onto his sore body. His muscles ached as he ran up another flight of stairs knowing that the angel was right behind him. He runs to the right and his stomach flips when he remembers the blue print when making this section of the building. 

He was running to a bloody dead end. 

He keeps running though. He keeps running until he makes it to the dreading wall. He turns around, and he knew the angel must be taunting him with not being in sight. He knew the angel was close though and with a huff, he sits down with his back against the wall that trapped him. His chest heaves and he finally gave his sore body some mercy. He silently rubs at his bad leg hoping for it to stop hurting. He brings his head back in defeat eyeing the hall. He knew it was over when the lights began to turn off from all the way down the hall. The angel was mocking him. 

He gasps and cusses when he hears a horrid scream echo through the hall. His jaw drops when he realizes that the scream belonged to the angel. The angel was screaming in pain, and he didn't know why. The ground trembles making Newt grab back for the wall. He saunters back onto his feet, but keeps his body against the wall as he eyes the hall. It was still dark due to the lights being off, and the air was foggy due to the debris and dust. He barely could see anything, and he was terrified out of his wits. The screams stopped, and his blood froze. Something had killed an angel. He trembled at the thought of the thing coming to kill him too. 

He heard haunting footsteps coming his way, and he could honestly cry at the slow, unsettling pace that would soon lead to his death. He breathes heavily in the dust coughing every few seconds. He now saw a glimpse of someone walking towards him, and fear overpowers his senses. Tears blurred his sight, he couldn't stop coughing now, and his whole body ached severely. He tumbles down on the ground with a grunt in pain when he sees the total outline of the person. He saw a blade in the person's hand. 

He was just about to fully cower into defeat when a light flickers and the dust departs long enough to let him see. 

It was Thomas. 

Solace drifts in his core at the thought of Thomas coming to save him, but then he got a better look at the boy. His eyes widen when he notices the blood splattered all over Thomas's body from his face to this kneecaps. He had a blade in his hand fully covered with blood, and Newt really wished he knew who's blood it had belonged to. The posture of the boy had him nervous. He was drooped forward making him look tired, but the look on his face diminished the thought of the angel in an exhausted state. 

The first thing Newt noticed was the dark eyes. The pupils were huge barely showing any white. His eyebrows were furrowed in obvious anger, and the little scowl of the lips heightened it. The blood on his face made Newt's insides quiver. He knew when Thomas noticed him when his body tensed and straightened up. The slippery sound of Thomas's bloodied hand moving the blade around made him almost want to puke. He wasn't used to seeing Thomas like this. He was used to the angel being vulnerable, dependent, and submissive. This side of Thomas didn't hold an ounce of that. This Thomas held power, strength, and dominance. 

Everything suddenly changed when the lights started to flicker. Newt thought it was just them trying to stay on, but the glimpse of something made him gasp. He thought he imagined it, but it showed again right behind Thomas, and they were _huge_.

His wings. 

After the third try, the wings showed themselves in a shadow. Newt stiffens when he sees them unfurl and expand. The lights still flickered, but the wings stayed long enough to show themselves and spread across the walls completely around him. His breath was taken away from him when Thomas's eyes changed color to a lightning blue, and Newt felt them looking into his soul. He felt so vulnerable at the sight and realization dawned on him. Thomas was not at all vulnerable. He was not all _weak_. 

He was a _warrior_.

Then it was all gone just seconds later. 

The lights came fully back on and the wings have disappeared. Thomas's eyes were back to normal, and they were looking straight at him making Newt want to hide away. He didn't know how he felt now. Thomas had looked so terrifying, and he even still had the bloodied blade in his hand. Newt stiffens when Thomas begins to walk to him devilishly slow. His footsteps created echos and Newt watched hesitantly. He shrieks embarrassingly high when Thomas suddenly drops the blade onto the ground just a foot away from him. Blood splattered around. Another realization dawned on him. 

Thomas had killed the angel. His sibling. 

Newt stops breathing when Thomas turns around and sits down right next to him. Newt makes eye contact with him again, and Thomas no longer looks scary. He still had the blood on his face, but he didn't have any terrifying facial features like he had. Newt didn't know why, but he just wanted to be comforted now. He was done fighting and just wanted a _break_. 

He cautiously wraps one arm across Thomas, who eyes it down to where it touches him. Then he reunites with Newt's eye contact with no emotions showing making Newt nervous, but keeps going. He wraps his other arm around behind Thomas slowly bringing his body closer up against the brunet. Thomas was at first tense, but then he relaxes into the touch letting Newt breathe. He settles his head on Thomas's right shoulder and takes a deep breath. 

The slow rubbing of circles on his thigh lured him into unconsciousness.


End file.
